My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Dragon Ball Z Style!
by ColorTheWarriorCatsFan223
Summary: In this off the wall Fanfiction, Imperfect Cell forces the Z-Fighters, the Androids, Frieza and his men, plus several others to put on a play version of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Warning: If you are disturbed by weirdness, do not read. Rated T just to be safe, should be okay for 10


Android 18 walked out of a back room, wearing a Rainbow Dash wig, tail, and pony ears, looking quite annoyed.  
Android 17, who was watching the whole thing, was rolling on the floor laughing in the background.

18 tossed a Twilight Sparkle wig at him. "Put this on!" She looked at him, smirking. "Heck no!" He stood up.  
"Make Vegeta wear it." He snickered. "Vegeta's already playing Fluttershy." 18 replied, smirking herself. "Put the wig on."

"I'm _not_ playing Twilight Sparkle and that's final!" 17's eyes narrowed, as he tossed the wig back at his sister and stormed off into another room.  
18 rolled her eyes, and slightly adjusted the pony ears. Krillin walked in, glancing at her. "Hey, at least you're not having to play a pony that only says 'Eeyup' and 'Eenope'." He muttered, putting on a fake Big Mac tail and Cutie Mark.

"I wish I wasn't having to play a pony at all. Who's stupid idea was this?" 18 asked.  
Krillin shot a glance at Imperfect Cell, who was standing in a corner, wearing a Rarity outfit. "He did." Krillin told her.  
18 fell backwards laughing at that, half at the sight of Cell wearing a Rarity outfit, and half at the idea that Cell came up with the idea of putting on a My Little Pony: Equestria Girls play to begin with.

"Who's playing Sunset Shimmer?" This was Mirai Trunks, on the other side of the room.  
"I am!" Frieza busted in, wearing a Sunset Shimmer outfit.  
17 walked out of the other room at that moment, and then turned around, wishing he hadn't come out.  
"...Okaay, I'm just gonna go back in there." He walked back into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

At this point literally everyone in the room was staring at Frieza, with the exception of Imperfect Cell, who was curling his Rarity wig.  
"...Alright then..." Trunks then looked at the others. "So we've got Rainbow Dash, Big Mac, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, and Fluttershy... Hey where is Vegeta anyway?"

"In the back room, he refused to come out." 18 replied, glancing at the door. "Vegeta! You've gotta come out sometime or other!" She called.  
"No! I absolutely refuse to wear this ridiculous outfit!" Vegeta's voice sounded from the back room.  
"Sorry, but you have to, get your butt out here!" 18 called, getting annoyed.

"Fine." Vegeta stepped out, wearing a Fluttershy outfit. "Why do I have to do this again?"  
" 'Cause Cell threatened to absorb all of us if we didn't." Trunks replied from the other side of the room.  
"Why don't we just have Gohan kill him like he did before?" 18 asked, glancing at Trunks.

"Gohan's away at 'Manners School', Chi-Chi sent him there." This was 17, who had stepped back out of the other room.  
"Well, we still need people to play Twilight, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie, plus some of the other minor characters." Trunks looked between them.

18, who still had the Twilight Sparkle wig, tossed it at Trunks. "Here, put it on. I tried to get my brother to play her, but he refused."  
Trunks looked at the wig, then put it on. "Well, okay, I guess..." He obviously wasn't too sure about that.

Cell, who still had most of the outfits, tossed Trunks the tail, ears, and cutie mark as well. Trunks, reluctantly, put them on.  
"Hmm..." Cell looked around the room, then his eyes landed on Android 17. "Want to play Flash Sentry?"

"NO!" Both Trunks and Android 17 yelled at exactly the same moment, glancing at eachother. Both of them looked quite disturbed at that notion.  
Goku just happened to walk in at that moment, looking between all of the people in the room. "What's going on here?"  
Cell tossed the Flash Sentry outfit at Goku. "Here, you play Flash Sentry."

Android 17 broke out into hysterical laughter, while Trunks face palmed. "Alright can somebody _else_ play Twilight Sparkle?"  
"Sorry, you were picked, no backing out." Android 18 replied, smirking at Trunks.  
Then Bulma and Chi-Chi walked in, and Cell promptly tossed them the Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie outfits, respectively.

"Are we supposed to wear these?" Bulma asked, looking at Cell.  
"Yes, you are." Cell replied. "Put them on, stat." He whipped his tail menacingly. Bulma and Chi-Chi immediately put the outfits on.  
"Okay, that's all of the Mane Six, Sunset Shimmer, Big Mac, and Flash Sentry..." Cell looked at them. "Now we need all the random Canterlot High kids, Principle Celestia, and Vice-Principle Luna."

"My brother still needs a role, why don't we have him play Celestia or Luna?" 18 looked at 17, mischief in her eyes.  
"For the last time, I am not playing a female pony! I am not a girl!" He glared at 18, eyes narrowing.  
"Well you have to play someone, and there aren't very many Male ponies." 18 told him, smirking.

17 huffed, as Cell tossed him a Princess Luna outfit. "This is crazy." He muttered, as he went into the back room and slammed the door behind him.  
18 happened to glance to the side, and saw Frieza standing with his hands on his hips, with a smirk on his face. "I am Sunset Shimmer, you will obey me! MUAHAHAHA!"

"...Eh, I think I'm gonna go join 17." 18 turned and followed her twin brother into the back room. 17 was sitting in a chair, wearing the Princess Luna outfit. "Can I murder Cell now?" He asked, glancing at his sister.  
"You tried that once before. And you know how that went." 18 reminded him, sitting in the chair next to him.

"..." 17 didn't reply. "Where did Cell get this stupid idea anyway? And why is he forcing us to go through with it?"  
"I have no idea." 18 shrugged.

Then, there was a call from the other room. " **ALRIGHT, PONIES! TIME FOR SCENE 1! WE NEED THE MANE SIX, THE PRINCESSES, AND SUNSET SHIMMER ON STAGE NOW!"**  
This was Cell, yelling through the Megaphone. The two of them glanced at eachother, got up, and walked out.


End file.
